1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linear pulse motor, and more particularly to a linear pulse motor which can reduce noise level.
2. Description of Prior Art
A linear pulse motor is used, for example, for linearly moving and accurately positioning head in a printer or an optical read-out apparatus. Necessary displacement and propelling force for the head are relatively small. Nevertheless, the noise level from the linear pulse motor is considerable high.